Invisible (status)
Invisible, also known as Transparent , Vanish , and Clear, is a recurring status effect in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It usually makes the target immune to physical attacks, but wears off when the target is struck by a magic attack. Invisible is often granted by the spell of the same name. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI The Invisible status is granted by the Vanish spell, the Phantom esper, or by throwing an Invisible Edge. Characters with Vanish are immune to physical attacks but become visible if hit by magic. The exception to this is the enemy ability Northern Cross, The ability doesn't remove Invisible status when it fails to inflict Freeze. Additionally, their Magic Evade is reduced to zero, and spells such as Reflect and Shell lose their effects, even if given by equipment. Vanished characters can be afflicted with any status ailment, even if they are immune to it, provided the status is caused by a magic attack. This is the cause of the infamous Vanish-Doom bug which allows any target, even bosses, vulnerable to Vanish, to be killed in one hit. The bug was partially fixed in the game's ''Advance remake. ''Final Fantasy VII The Ghost enemies turn invisible when attacked or stolen from. This makes them immune to damage, but they return to being visible on their next turn. Other enemies are Hammer Blaster that turns invisible in any moment of battle, and while stays in this mode cannot be targeted, but its AI script will continue to run. In the case of Dorky Face, turns invisible when the player have his three party members all inflicted with Silence and Paralyzed at the same time. Final Fantasy IX A vanished target's physical attacks always hits, but physical attacks towards it will always miss unless the attacker has the Accuracy+ support ability equipped. Magic will make the target visible again. The status will expire over time. The effect's duration lasts longer the higher the character's Spirit. The effect is gained from Quina's Vanish spell and Eiko's Carbuncle summon with Diamond equipped as add-on. The enemy Gnoll uses it frequently. Final Fantasy XI Invisible is a status effect that prevents enemies from detecting the player by sight. It does not prevent aggression from enemies that detect by sound or that possess true sight. Along with Deodorize and Sneak, Invisible is one of the few status effects that will produce warnings in the chat log when it is about to wear off, allowing the player approximately 20-30 seconds to reach a safe spot in a dangerous area. When applied via the White Magic spell Invisible, the duration of the effect is not fixed, and is random, sometimes starting to wear off immediately after being applied. The Invisible effect of Tonko: Ichi and Tonko: Ni have a set duration, however. Most switches, teleporter devices, doors, and other environment objects cannot be activated while invisible; it is necessary to manually cancel Invisible status to activate them. Additionally, activating items can cancel Invisible. If using spells or items to avoid detection, the player must cast Invisible last, or the next spell or item used will erase the Invisible effect. If a player is attacked, they will lose the benefits of Invisible. The main methods of gaining this effect are: *The White Magic spell Invisible *The Ninjutsu spells Tonko: Ichi and Tonko: Ni. *The Ranger job ability Camouflage. *The Dancer job ability Spectral Jig. *The item Prism Powder. Final Fantasy XII Invisible status is given by the spells Vanish and Vanishga. It makes the character invisible, and is more effective against monsters that rely on sight to detect targets. Invisible characters will be detected if they target an enemy. Invisible wears off if the character is struck by a spell. Invisible isn't fool-proof as some enemies can sense targets with other aids than sight. Enemies can detect players by vision, sound, life and magick. Vision is the only sense that can be deceived by the Vanish status. Enemies that detect players by vision usually don't detect players that are behind them. Sound detection is usually not as far-reaching as vision. Walking on noisy terrains, like water splashing, can rouse nearby enemies. Certain types of monsters (undead, plants and bugs) can detect players who are low on health, usually less than 40% of max health. Finally, Elementals can detect players when they cast magick. Therefore, Vanish is effective against Bird, Giant, Insects (if HP > 40%), Materials, Imperial Army and Humanoids, because of their poor sound detection radius. The same type of enemies can also chain their detections; when an enemy enters battle and is within the detection area of other same-type monsters, the other enemies will also attack the player. Casting Vanish on certain enemies makes their AI ignore players, as engaging in combat would mean for them to lose their Vanish status. One of the most useful ways for this trick is on the way to Zodiark as the route to Zodiark's lair is long and swarming with reaper-type enemies. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Llyud learns Vanishga that renders all nearby allies invisible to avoid being targeted by enemies. Vanish wears off over time, or if the player targets enemies while invisible. Final Fantasy XIII The player can gain an invisible status of sorts by using a Deceptisol, which prevents foes from spotting the player on the field. If the player engages in battle while shrouded in Deceptisol, they always get a preemptive battle. There is a trick involving the use of Deceptisol and the game's Retry option; if a player uses a shroud, enters a battle while under its effect, and cancels out of the battle with the Retry option, the player gets the shroud back as if they had never used one. The trick with Deceptisol is to use one to sneak past a group of enemies. Whenever a player is in an enemy's combat zone the screen will flash red. Once the player has passed the enemies' combat zone, they can turn around and engage the enemy, then use the Retry option to cancel the battle. The player gets their Deceptisol back, but respawns on the other side of the enemy, thus they got past the enemies without having to expend the Deceptisol. The shroud effects last for 30 seconds and the shroud icon will begin to blink three seconds before the effects expire. Final Fantasy XIV Disciplines of the Land and the Rogue class have access to Stealth and Hide respectively. Both statuses make the player invisible to enemies and Hide additionally allows the use of Trick Attack and Sneak Attack. Certain enemies in dungeons, enemies in The Diadem, bosses and enemies significantly above the player's level can however still see the player, canceling the status. Final Fantasy Tactics Invisible (also called Transparent) is a status effect that hides targets from enemies. Attacks made by a Transparent character ignore evade percentages—physical and magical. The status can be granted using the Ninja's reaction ability Vanish, the Ninja Gear, the Invisibility Cloak, or the Septième. The status is removed when the invisible character takes action other than moving. This status only benefits player units; when an enemy unit is under the "invisible" status, the unit is still visible to the player who can commence direct attack to that unit. The Jump command causes a glitch if the attacking unit jumps on a corpse while invisible. For reasons unknown, the game will reward EXP and JP to the attacker and remove the invisible status as normal, but forgets the target is dead. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Conceal is a status effect available to viera Snipers, allowing the character to stay out of enemies' sight; the status goes away when an Action is used. The ability is learned from the Windslash Bow and costs 100 AP to master. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Invisible is granted by several abilities, including Hurdy's Hide song. An invisible character cannot be targeted by another unit unless they have been targeted by a Cannoneer first, in which case the attack will hit anyway. Once an invisible unit attacks, the buff will disappear. The Blue Magick Bad Breath can turn an invisible unit into visible and cause the usual debuffs. Final Fantasy Type-0 Invisible is an auto-ability exclusive to only one accessory, the Camouflage Cloak, which is equipped by Joker when he joins the party as a Support Personnel. This accessory is not available to the playable characters but if the player obtains it via hacking, Class Zero cadets can equip it and receive Auto-Invisible status. The spell can be also acquired through a second playthrough mission where charging it up to Inviga will make it apply to all party members also. Final Fantasy Explorers Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Gallery FFI Invisible Status PS.png|Final Fantasy'' (PS). FFI PSP Invis Status.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FFVI Vanish status.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFIX Vanish Status.png|''Final Fantasy IX. FFXII Vanish Status.PNG|Final Fantasy XII. FFT Invisible Status.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA2 Invisible Status.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. CD2 Invisible Status.png|Chocobo's Dungeon 2. Category:Positive status effects